Cross your heart and hope to WHAT!
by Animefreak4evr
Summary: What started as a regular Halloween party turned into a scary and terror driven adventure. The rest of the summary is inside Hipe you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animefreak here with another fanfiction. It is** _ **Cross Your Heart and Hope to WHAT?!**_ **I came up with it out of swearing to secrecy something to a friend. This is just a short little thing I'll get into it soon, but I also have another fanfic going on so it'll be hard to do both, but I'll manage! XD anyways summary time!**

 _It was just supposed to be a party, but it turned into something much worse. A OC is in our gangs group, but he has a wild side that they don't know of and when he invites everyone to his house for a Halloween party they all go. What they don't know is what he has planned. He is sneaky and devilish. But why does Lucy get the least threatening one? Better read it if you want to._

 _ **Whelp, I hope it sounds good. There will be some cursing and gore. I'll try and get the first chapter up and running soon!**_

 _ **(Sadly :C) I don't own Fairy Tail, I own the plot of the story and OC though XD Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **This is Animefreak signing out! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY MY PEOPLES! Here is the first chapter of CYHAHT?!(awesome acronym). Please review otherwise I won't know what to fix. If you want I would love some ideas! Lav ya guys! Hope ya like it XD!**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

It was October and I was sitting at lunch with my group of crazy friends. Honestly sometimes I think that I'm the only normal person at the table, well maybe except Levy or Justin. Justin recently moved here, but he's been my childhood friend for years. But that was before I had to move away because of my father's work. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. My friends Justin has short jet black hair and his eyes, which were the only thing that was weird about him, were yellowish with red tints. Some find him scary, but me and my friends looked past that. It was getting close to Halloween and the guys were arguing over what classic horror flick is the best. I didn't really get into the conversation cause I don't work well with scary things. I was lost in thought when a hand landed on my shoulder. I immediately threw them over my shoulder in a bit of fear. Then I saw pink. _Aw crap!_

"Luce! What the hell was that for!?" Natsu asked as he got up from the floor. Gray was laughing at Natsu for his failure at something.

"Well it was your fault! You startled me! What were you trying to accomplish anyways?" I yelled above the laughing.

"Well Gray bet me that I couldn't even scare you, so I was trying to scare you." He said nonchalantly. _Seriously!_ I was about to yell at both if them when we all felt a deathly aura. _ERZA! Crap!_

"Are you three fighting?" She asked darkly.

"N-no Erza. You see I was just about to scold them cause they were trying to scare people." I explained calmly.

"Luce! Why'd ya do that?! Uhhh…. Justin! Please tell Erza that we didn't do anything. Right?" Natsu said with pleading eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that everything Lucy said was true." He said. And there was a little hint of amusement in his eyes, but I was the only one who saw it. I sat down next down to Justin while Erza was beating Gray and Natsu up. After a lot of laughing and apologizing we finally calmed down. Justin then spoke out of the blue.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if you all wanted to come to my Halloween party next weekend. You can bring whoever you want. And remember to dress up. So you want to come?" He asked.

"Aww hell yea! We'll all come. I'll see if metal face wants to come. Lucy you should see if Levy wants to come." Natsu yelled. I just nodded. It would be fun I didn't have anything fun to do anyways. Everyone agreed.

"Oh crap! Is it that time already?! I'm sorry guys I have to go otherwise my dad will kill me! I'll see you. I can't wait for your party Justin! Bye!" I yelled. They all said goodbye to me and I left.

 _ **? POV**_

Perfect! They'll never expect what will happen at the party! Muahahaha! They'll all see a new side of themselves and I can get back my friend! Be prepared Natsu and comp. Halloween will be the last time you see each other!

 _ **Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! I can't wait to continue this. It'll be my first attempt at a horror fanfic. See ya next time!**_


End file.
